redfactionfandomcom-20200213-history
Hammer Of The Gods
Hammer Of The Gods was supposed to be the liberation mission of Eos sector in Red Faction: Guerrilla, however, turns out to be an ordinary mission where the Red Faction must regroup and return to their base located in the Badlands for it was under attack by the EDF while the Red Faction forces, among Alec Mason were caught off-guard as they were about to assault the EDF Central Command. Briefing Hugo Davies: The Red Faction has liberated Parker, Dust, and Oasis. Now we are on the verge of driving our enemy off the surface of Mars. We have the Nano Forge, and soon we'll have Eos. The Earth Defense Council will then have to make a choice - accept peace on our terms or continue a war too costly to fight. We're launching a massive coordinated strike on positions in the Eos sector. Mason, you'll be heading up the assault on the EDF Central Command. Meet up with your squad and await further orders. Walkthrough Take a long journey from Eos to Dust sector where you'll meet up with a guerrilla squad waiting for the assault. Once you pick them up, get to the rally point but not for long until the Commander tells you to abort the mission as their base is under attack. Instead of heading back to Eos, get to the Badlands Safehouse in a limit of time, find and protect Samanya then clear out any EDF soldier or gunship you'll encounter within the safehouse range. Many Red Faction members are killed by the EDF, that includes the Commander, Jon Kepler and Carmen Avila. When the base is wiped out as you see a few EDF soldiers retreating after the massacre, the mission will end by not rewarding the player any salvage after this mission, but it will also unlock the Red Faction - Marauder alliance cutscene mission in the Irradiated Zone located south-east in the Badlands as Samanya will reveal her true nature of being a Marauder. But before getting there, you have to collect enough salvage to earn the Radiation Shielding in order to cross that zone. Dialogue Journey To Dust Sector * RF Commander: Mason, check your map. We have a squad at this location. Drive there and pick them up. * RF Commander:'' If we beat the EDF here, we'll win this war.'' * Mason: Yeah, and what about the Hydra? * RF Commander: Never mind the Hydra. They want the Forge, and they know we've got it. And if we can drive them out of Eos, they'll negotiate. * Mason: You just better hope they're in a talking mood. * RF Commander: War is money. If it's costs too much, they'll go home. * Mason: I wish Dan were here to see this. * RF Commander: You're the best we've got, Mason. We couldn't have done it without you. * Mason: It's not over yet... Guerrilla Squad Picked Up * Mason: I've got the squad. All present and accounted for. * RF Commander: Then proceed to the rally point. When everyone is in position, we'll launch the assault. Course Deviated * RF Commander: Abort the mission! Abort the mission! * Mason: What's going on? * RF Commander: We're under attack! All Red Faction units! Return to base! * Mason: Hold on, we're on our way! Arriving At The Devastated Base * Mason: Alright, let's move it! Find the survivors! Get everyone out! * Samanya: Mason! Mason, are you there? * Mason: I'm here, Sam. Where are you? * Samanya: Check your map. I'm transmitting the coordinates. * Mason: Got it. On my way! * Samanya: Be careful. The EDF are everywhere. Reunited * Samanya: Mason! * Mason: Sam, are you okay? * Samanya: I'm fine, but the Commander's dead. We need to secure the area. * Mason: Stay low until it's clear. * Samanya: Like hell i will. Safehouse Destroyed & Area Cleared * Mason: Area secure. All clear, Sam. Outcome * Alec and Samanya gathered up all the corpses of their lost friends and members believing the rebellion failed after Hugo Davies's death. However when Mason mentioned about them still having the Nano Rifle, it triggered Sam's idea of using the Nano Forge to arm a mass driver with a help from the Marauders in order to destroy the E.D.S. Hydra, leaving Alec speechless when Sam told him that she's also a Marauder. A new allied force was about to emerge against the EDF leading to a thirst of vengeance after the Raid on the Badlands Safehouse. Category:Missions Category:Missions in Red Faction: Guerrilla